Special Teen titans in Gotham City
by mikerules135
Summary: This story is about a crossover between Future Teen titans Aerrow and Crow and Batman Beyond as they team up to take down gotham and jump city criminals along the Crow's feelings for Aerrow grow more deep.


Special Teen titans in Gotham City

Special Teen titans in Gotham City Chapter 1: the search

This story begins in a subway to Gotham City

Aerrow and Crow are in the subway to Gotham to track the Criminal the quiz teenage son of kwiz kid. He fled to gotham to go in hiding and Aerrow and Crow followed him (we now join them getting off the subway)

Aerrow: So where do you think the quiz went?

Crow: I don't know but as long as we are here we might as

Well ask the citizens.

Aerrow: okay

After 2 hours of searching Crow sees a coffee stand and gets some coffee.

Aerrow: Really? You chose to get a drink while a dangerous criminal is on the loose.

Crow: what sue me, besides let the guy with pointy ears handle it this is his neighborhood isn't it?

Aerrow: True but this our bad guy and it's our responsibly to catch him.

Crow: (groan) fine

Just then they see an explosion at a bank and see the quiz coming out of the smoke with a bag full of credits (future money in 40 years)

Crow: so much for laying low.

They run forward to fight the quiz sees them coming.

The Quiz: Crap it's those titans what the hell are they doing here?!

He then fires a bunch of sharp pointed question marks like knives they dodge them and crow fires a shadow hand to catch him but the quiz uses jet shoes to fly away Aerrow fires arrows to bring him down but some miss and Crow follows him j

Crow: Got you now you!

The Quiz: Really?

Throws a different type of weapon a period and it explodes and brings crow down and she is unconscious and Aerrow wounded in the leg can't move that well just then a bat shaped grappling hook catches crow and a batargang hits the quiz's jet legs and sends him flying to another part of gotham.

The Quiz: aahhhhhh!

The batman lands softly on the ground holding crow in his hands. (To Aerrow)

The batman: Next time try to keep your garbage out of my town.

End of Chapter 1

Chapter 2: Villains and heroes team up

The Bat jet goes into the bat cave luckily Bruce Wayne was out of town so Aerrow and Crow couldn't know where the cave is Batman puts Crow on a table and cleans out some of the wounds along with aerrow's.

Aerrow: is she going to be all right?

Batman: yeah just some minor wounds so who was that guy anyway and what are Teen Titans doing in Gotham?

Aerrow: Well…. Shortly afterwards Arrow explained the whole thing then he checked on Crow who was starting to wake up.

Crow: wakes up to see Aerrow holding her hand she started to blush hard because she has a crush on him (this was before the whole time travel fiasco if you saw my other story)

Aerrow: good your awake you okay you look a little red

He feels her forehead crow turns bright red

Crow: (gulp) I- I- (clears throat) I'm fine so uh where are we anyway and what happened to the quiz?

Batman: I can answer that.

Crow: Holy Crap you're the batman!

Batman: that's right aerrow told me everything you might want to not underestimate your opponent next time.

Crow: Right so this the bat cave huh?

She sees all the antiques of the original batman's past

You know if I didn't know better I would say this was a museum instead of a lair.

Batman: you were right aerrow she does make terrible jokes.

Crow: What?!

Aerrow: well uh you kinda do no offense anyway were going to team up with batman to track down the quiz.

Batman: I'll get the jet

Crow: shotgun.

Batman: I sit in the front you two sit in the back

Crow: fine

Meanwhile in an alley in Gotham the quiz stumbles around swearing his ass off

The quiz: those damn ass titans I'll get them if it's the last thing I do and that rodent freak!

Man: pardon me but did you say Rodent freak?

The quiz: yeah what's to you pal?

The man comes out of the shadows revealing to be Spellbinder

Spellbinder: what say to you a team up killing 3 birds with me by your side?

The Quiz: sounds good to me. Evil smile.

Chapter 3: Final tour of the city

The bat jet searches with a radar while it is in the air

Aerrow: so Crow I noticed you got a little warm when I felt your forehead you sure that you're okay.

Crow: (blush) uh well I uh see the thing is look I think I see the quiz!

Batman: Hang on I'll put us down.

The three of them get out and see the quiz just out in the open throwing random explosives and then the batman throws a batarang at the next one.

The quiz: well look whose here the teen titans and a mental case dressed up as a parasite.

Batman: look whose talking Fruitcake.

The quiz: I would like to introduce a new friend of mine perhaps you two have met.

Spellbinder: hello batman

Aerrow: who the hell is that guy?

Batman: Spellbinder! Be careful and whatever you do don't look into that floating eye next to him but crow just cast a spell and then spellbinder flashes at her she goes into a trance like state then sees the place as demon like world and is screaming in fear

Aerrow: Bastard! He fires an arrow

Spellbinder: temper temper getting angry not going to help her

Batman: no but this will he then sends a high pitched signal waking crow up

Crow: what the hell happened?

She then gets angry and attacks Spellbinder with her powers aerrow and the batman join in. after a while battling Aerrow fires a blue headed aerrow at spellbinder and spellbinder freezes and then the quiz realizing this decides to run but then a tap on his shoulder reveling the batman and crow just smirking then knocking him unconscious at the same time. Afterwards Batman hands spellbinder to the police and the quiz is in a black bubble thanks to Crow.

Batman: you know this was a good team up the next time you guys are in Gotham call me and I'll be there to help.

Aerrow: good to know oh there's our train come on Crow.

Batman: By the way Crow

Crow: yeah?

Batman: when are you going to tell him how you feel? (Smirks)

Crow: I d-don't know what you're talking about.

Batman: Of course you don't. (Brings out his flying wings and soars in the sky.

Crow then runs ahead to catch up with Aerrow

Aerrow: what was that all about?

Crow: Nothing. (Smiles as the subway rides away)


End file.
